Discrétion (Challenge numéro 2)
by Coljayjay
Summary: Deuxième auteur en compétition. Challenge: S'aider de la vidéo de publicité "Crime" regroupant les show "Person of interest" et " Esprit criminel" et en faire une fanfiction RINCH.


_**AN: Auteure N°2 pour le challenge.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture.**_

 _ **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

Finch cligna des paupières et ouvrit lentement les yeux. Les premières lueurs de l'aube filtraient à travers les rideaux. Il s'étira et se tourna sur le côté pour contempler un instant son compagnon endormi à ses côtés, parfaitement détendu dans son sommeil, image rare qui n'était réservé qu'à lui. Il suivi des yeux les courbes de son corps, sculpté comme celui de ces statuts antiques. Mais une statue de chair et de sang qu'il ne se lassait pas d'admirer, de caresser, d'embrasser. Bougeant doucement il tira le drap pour le couvrir. Plus pour trouver la force de s'arracher à sa contemplation que par pudeur, puis il s'assit au bord du lit. Il enfila son pantalon de pyjama mais chercha vainement la veste. Renonçant à la retrouver, il se leva et se dirigea sans bruit vers la salle de bains.

Au sortir des toilettes, il s'installa devant le lavabo et capta son reflet dans le miroir. Ses cheveux ébouriffés, ses yeux cernés par le manque de sommeil, et pas seulement à cause des missions… il se passa un peu d'eau fraîche sur le visage pour se réveiller. Il aperçu une marque sur son épaule, souvenir de leur dernière nuit. Il en dessina les contours du bout des doigts, un vague sourire étira ses lèvres : John ne pouvait s'empêcher de marquer son territoire. C'était ainsi depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble, quelques mois qui avaient passé si vite… cela faisait si longtemps qu'ils se cherchaient sans le dire, qu'ils se tournaient autour, il fallait bien que cela finisse ainsi. Ce sentiment qui les liait était bien trop puissant, il y avait trop de chose entre eux pour que cela n'explose pas un jour. Depuis ils se retrouvaient après chaque mission, partageant leur temps entre le loft de John ou l'appartement qui leur servait de planque… Comme hier soir où l'avait enlevé pour l'entrainer chez lui pour le dîner et la nuit.

Finch n'avait émis comme seule condition qu'ils restent discrets. Ils ne voulaient pas que d'autres aient connaissance de leur liaison, redoutant que cela ne les rendent trop vulnérables et Reese avait accepté, prêt à toute les concessions pour être avec lui. Et ce n'était pas toujours simple. Le côté expressif, voir tactile, de son partenaire ne leur avaient pas facilité la tache, et sa jalousie, dont la force l'avait quelque peu surpris, encore moins. Pourtant il ne parvenait jamais à lui en vouloir de ces excès qui n'étaient finalement rien d'autre que des preuves d'amour…

Il en était là de ses réflexions lorsqu'il fut interrompu, sentant deux bras puissant entourer sa taille alors qu'un baiser était déposé sur sa nuque. Il ne put s'empêcher de tressaillir, comme d'habitude il ne l'avait pas entendu approcher !

-« Que faites vous là Harold ? Il est encore tôt ! » Constata l'ex agent

-« J'avais besoin de la salle de bains »

-« Et maintenant ? » Demanda Reese humant l'odeur de ses cheveux

-« Je comptais me doucher et me préparer » suggéra l'informaticien

-« Il n'est même pas 6H Harold ! » protesta John en enfouissant son visage dans son cou « La nuit n'est pas terminée » estima t-il laissant ses mains glisser lentement sur la poitrine de son compagnon, caressantes, et cherchant à l'entrainer dans la chambre à nouveau

-« John ! » protesta Finch saisissant le lavabo pour trouver un appui

-« Revenez vous coucher » chuchota Reese d'une voix sensuelle tout en couvrant la courbe de son épaule de petits baisers

-« John ! N'en avez-vous pas eu assez cette nuit ? » Demanda Finch perturbé

-« Jamais… assez… de vous » articula l'ex agent sans cesser de le tourmenter

-« Vous êtes insatiable ! » protesta l'informaticien

Reese eut un petit rire

-« Je n'ai même pas fini ma bombe de chantilly ! » gloussa t-il

Finch rougit violemment à ce rappel. La veille, après lui avoir servi une part de la tarte qu'il avait confectionné, Reese avait sortit cette bombe du réfrigérateur et avait ajouté de la crème dans son assiette, affirmant qu'elle devait accompagner leurs desserts. Sauf qu'il ne s'était pas préoccupé de sa propre part et au regard lourd de sous entendu qu'il lui avait adressé, Finch avait vite réalisé qu'en évoquant son dessert c'était de lui que son compagnon parlait et non du gâteau… Celui-ci devait d'ailleurs toujours les attendre sur la table parce que la patience n'était pas, et de loin, la qualité première de son partenaire dans certaines circonstances…

Finch fut tiré de ses pensées en sentant les mains de son compagnon s'immiscer sous l'élastique de son pantalon. L'instant suivant Reese se laissait tomber à genoux et il sentit ses mains effleurer ses cuisses puis glisser le long de ses jambes accompagnant son unique vêtement pour mieux le lui ôter. Puis les lèvres de son partenaire se posèrent aux creux de ses reins tandis que ses mains reposaient sur ses hanches. Finch gémit et posa ses mains sur les siennes pour le retenir

-« Vous vous décidez enfin à lâcher cette stupide porcelaine Finch ? » s'amusa John. Il se releva prestement et le fit tourner dans ses bras « Mon lit sera tellement plus confortable » lui chuchota t-il avant de s'emparer de ses lèvres pour arrêter toute protestation. Mais Finch ne voulait plus lui résister et lorsqu'il sentit qu'il posait ses mains sous ses cuisses pour le prendre dans ses bras et l'emporter dans la chambre il s'accrocha à ses épaules pour l'encourager. Reese le déposa précautionneusement sur la couche en désordre et recommença à embrasser chaque parcelle de peau à sa portée

-« Vous êtes encore tout sucré » gloussa t-il

-« Votre faute » marmonna Finch

Reese se redressa pour s'installer à sa hauteur et plonger son regard dans le sien

-« La prochaine fois j'essaie avec du chocolat » lui chuchota t-il à l'oreille

Finch ne répondit pas et l'attira contre lui déjà vaincu sans même combattre…

.

OoooooooooO

.

Finch examinait la veste complètement lacérée de son agent d'un air perplexe, puis il la plia grossièrement et décida de la jeter. La chemise avait moins souffert mais n'était pas non plus récupérable.

Reese assit sur le bras du canapé, juste vêtu de son maillot le regardait faire du coin de l'œil. Tellement concentré sur lui qu'il tressaillit, surprit par l'intervention de Shaw

-« Tu vas pas me dire que t'es douillet ? » ricana celle-ci

-« Non, juste surprit par le froid » se justifia Reese

-« Dis donc elle ne t'as pas raté l'artiste, c'était quoi au juste ? »

-« La cravache qu'elle utilisait pour guider ses chevaux »

-« Ouais. Elle n'a pas retenu ses coups »

-« Ce n'était pas son intérêt » ricana John. Il croisa le regard inquiet de son compagnon posé sur lui « Mais ce n'est pas si douloureux » précisa t-il alors

-« Une chance que tu te sois protégé le visage. Aux bras tes vêtements ont bien amorti. En revanche les mains… » Jugea Shaw en continuant de désinfecter les lacérations. Reese l'écoutait distraitement. Suivant des yeux son associé qui fouillait l'armoire pour lui trouver des vêtements de rechange. « Ca lui passera » ajouta t-elle ensuite

-« Pardon ? » demanda John étonné par la remarque

-« Il va peut être bouder un peu parce que t'as bousillé ton costume mais ça lui passera »

-« Je ne vois pas pourquoi il ferait cela » répliqua John

-« Parce qu'il est psycho rigide dès qu'on parle de fringues ? » suggéra la jeune femme

-« Il n'est pas psycho rigide ! Seulement très attentif » protesta spontanément son patient

-« Ben voyons » grogna Shaw en changeant de compresse « Ca marche aussi quand tu lui retire les siens ? » demanda t-elle brusquement pour désarçonner son partenaire

Reese retint un hoquet

-« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles ! »

-« Non bien sur » ricana la jeune femme

Finch se rapprocha d'eux un costume sur le bras

-« Tout va bien Miss Shaw ? »

-« Pas trop mal Harold. Vous voulez la place ? » S'amusa t-elle

-« Non, non c'est davantage votre compétence »

-« Depuis le temps Finch vous êtes devenu un expert » jugea la jeune femme. Elle fouilla la trousse « Et c'est moins grave qu'une balle » remarqua t-elle

-« En effet » se rassura Finch les yeux rivés sur les longues traces rouges qui marquaient la peau de son compagnon « Miss Olden avait du répondant. Une chance que vous ayez réussi à la maitriser rapidement John » affirma t-il

-« Elle manquait d'équilibre » jugea celui-ci qui avait pu la maitriser en lui fauchant les jambes pour la faire tomber

-« Cela semble douloureux » s'inquiéta l'informaticien

-« L'ennui avec les lanières de cuir c'est que les brulures peuvent être profondes » répliqua Shaw « il me faudrait une crème » ajouta t-elle en fouillant la trousse

-« Je vais voir dans la pharmacie » affirma Finch

-« Bougez pas Finch. J'ai trouvé de la vaseline ça fera l'affaire contre les brulures en attendant mieux » Lança Shaw. Levant les yeux elle vit les lèvres pincées de son patron et ne résista pas à l'envie de le provoquer « Même si c'est pas pour ça que vous en avez dans votre trousse pas vrai Harold ? » ajouta t-elle en le fixant avec un petit sourire

L'informaticien devint cramoisi en un instant

-« Je ne vois pas… » Commença t-il

-« De quoi je parle ? » l'interrompit t-elle « Je sais Harold, vous fatiguez pas votre agent me l'a déjà dit »

L'informaticien jeta un regard embarrassé vers son partenaire qui lui fit un petit signe de dénégation comme pour dire qu'il n'y était pour rien

-« Bon voilà. John, fait gaffe quelques jours le temps que ça cicatrise et la prochaine fois que tu croises une cavalière met des gants » lui conseilla t-elle avec un hochement de la tête

-« J'y penserais » répondit Reese avec un sourire ironique

-« Je vais promener le chien. Appelez-moi si besoin. Tu viens Bear ? » Lança Shaw en se dirigeant vers la sortie. Le malinois se précipita à sa suite, tout joyeux de la perspective d'une promenade.

Finch était retourné s'asseoir dans le canapé et fixait distraitement l'écran de son ordinateur portable, perturbé. John vint prendre place à côté de lui

-« Désolé Harold » murmura t-il « Je crois que Shaw est plus perspicace qu'il n'y paraît »

-« Ou peut être lui avons-nous laissé trop d'occasion de l'être ? » jugea l'informaticien

-« Que voulez vous dire ? » demanda John en fronçant les sourcils

-« Que vous n'êtes pas toujours très discret John »

-« Oh Finch ! Vous n'allez pas encore me reprocher la scène de l'autre jour ! » Protesta l'ex agent

.

*********** Flash back ***********

.

Quelques jours plus tôt, les deux hommes s'étaient accordés un bref moment de détente entre deux missions en emmenant Bear au parc ensemble. Le soleil radieux au début de la sortie avait vite laissé place à de sombres nuages et l'averse les avait surpris sur le chemin du retour alors qu'ils étaient presque parvenus à leur repaire. Aussitôt rentré, Finch avait retiré son manteau et s'était précipité à la petite salle d'eau pour récupérer un des draps de bains réservé à Bear et l'essuyer avant _« qu'il ne laisse de l'eau partout ! »_ s'était-il exclamé. Reese, amusé, avait ôté son manteau et sa veste et les avait suivit plus tranquillement.

Posté à l'entrée de la pièce, Reese avait savouré le spectacle de son compagnon penché sur leur chien qu'il frictionnait vigoureusement, tout en séchant ses cheveux avec une serviette. Il avait laissé son regard glisser rêveusement sur le corps de son partenaire, observant quelques gouttes d'eau s'échapper de ses cheveux plaqués par la pluie. Comme Finch se relevait, satisfait, il s'était rapproché silencieusement par derrière et avait brusquement tiré sur la veste de son associé pour la lui retirer

-« John ? » avait interrogé celui-ci, en se retournant, surprit

-« Votre veste est trempée de l'eau qui goutte de vos cheveux » expliqua l'ex agent

-« Hum. Ca va être au tour de ma chemise maintenant » avait marmonné l'informaticien en jetant un regard perplexe sur la veste que John avait laissé tomber

-« Non. Je vais arranger cela » avait affirmé John. Posant doucement la serviette sur sa tête il avait entreprit de lui sécher les cheveux, prenant soin de ne pas être trop brusque mais en profitant pour se rapprocher de lui, son regard rivé au sien. Finch se laissa faire, comme hypnotisé. Il sentit qu'il essuyait sa nuque d'un geste doux et précautionneux qui lui donna des frissons, et lorsque Reese rapprocha son visage, puis finalement posa ses lèvres sur les siennes il ferma les yeux pour profiter de son baiser, agrippant sa chemise par reflexe. Le baiser s'était prolongé, de plus en plus impatient, jusqu'à ce que Reese se détache brusquement de lui, le poussant légèrement contre le mur. Les sens aiguisés de l'ex agent l'ayant averti d'une présence. Shaw était apparue dans leurs champs de vision quelques secondes plus tard.

-« Ca va comme vous voulez ? » avait-elle demandé de son air neutre habituel

-« Juste un peu humide » avait ironisé John en réponse

Finch était devenu écarlate sous le regard entendu de la jeune femme, réalisant leur position. John avait toujours la serviette dans les mains et une main sur sa nuque. Il réalisa leur proximité, la chemise froissée de John et sa propre veste à leurs pieds

-« Tu peux continuer » avait simplement affirmer Shaw « J'ai pas de sèche cheveux à te prêter ».

-« Je peux me débrouiller sans »avait répliqué John

Shaw avait hoché la tête puis s'était dirigée vers la cuisine pour chercher de quoi grignoter suivi comme son ombre par Bear, laissant les deux hommes à leurs occupations. Evidemment Finch s'était aussitôt repris, mécontent de la situation. Il n'avait rien dit mais John n'avait pas de doute là-dessus, ne serait ce que par le soin que l'informaticien avait mis à éviter son regard et surtout celui de Shaw pour le reste de la journée. Au final John s'en était tiré avec une mise en garde dont il savait bien qu'il aurait de la peine à tenir compte vu l'effet que son partenaire avait sur lui…

.

*********** Fin du flash back ***********

.

-« Vous ne pouvez pas vous montrer aussi démonstratif et espérer que Miss Shaw ne se doute de rien ! »

-« Et alors ? Même si elle a deviné, qu'est ce que ça peut faire ? Elle ne dira rien et ça n'a pas l'air de la perturber ! » Plaida John

-« Je vous ai dit que je préférais que nous restions discret sur notre relation M Reese »

-« Pourquoi ? Parce que vous avez peur que ça ne dérange notre travail ? Ou parce que je suis un homme ? » Demanda John en se penchant vers lui

-« Non » répondit Finch troublé par sa proximité

-« Ou alors c'est parce que vous êtes mon patron ? Vous avez peur qu'on vous accuse d'harcèlement sur votre employé ? » Se moqua l'ex agent

-« Un peu de sérieux M Reese ! » grogna l'informaticien nerveux « C'est juste que cela ne me semble pas… » Il hésita « pas très indiqué »

-« Pourquoi ? Qu'est ce qui n'est pas très indiqué dans le fait que je vous aime ? » Insista l'ex agent

-« John » soupira Finch agacé par son entêtement « Vous savez bien que je ne suis pas… »

-« Pas quoi ? » demanda John. Il l'avait saisit par la taille et nicha son visage dans son cou

-« Nous sommes différent » trancha l'informaticien en essayant de se dégager

Reese se redressa, piqué

-« Je ne suis pas assez bien pour vous ? »

-« Mais non ! » protesta Finch « C'est moi qui ne suis pas… » Il hésita

Reese soupira

-« Je vous ai déjà dit que cela n'avait pas d'importance pour moi. Combien de fois devrais-je vous le répéter ? »

Finch ne répondit pas mais John le sentait rigide dans ses bras

-« Je vous aime comme vous êtes et rien ne me dérange en vous. Même pas vos cicatrices » chuchota t-il à son oreille, sa main glissant sous la veste, cherchant à s'immiscer sous la chemise

-« John ! » protesta Finch en le repoussant. Cette fois l'ex agent se redressa agacé

-« Quoi John ? Vous voulez avoir raison comme toujours et ce que je dis ne compte pas ! »

-« Vous savez bien que si ! » répliqua précipitamment Finch inquiet de la vivacité de sa réaction

Mais John était lancé, il se leva pour saisir la chemise que lui avait préparé son partenaire

-« Et si je doutais moi aussi ? » poursuivi t-il « Si je vous disais que je ne vous crois pas quand vous me répétez que mon passé ne compte pas pour vous ? Pourquoi seriez-vous le seul à douter après tout ? »

-« Je suis sincère avec vous » déclara Finch

-« Et pas moi ? »répliqua John furieux cette fois

-« John ! Calmez-vous ! » supplia l'informaticien « Je ne doute pas un instant de votre sincérité. C'est juste que… »

-« Juste quoi ? » le coupa l'ex agent « Je vais vous dire : c'est juste que vous n'assumez pas notre relation ! » Il se rapprocha et fit face à son compagnon prenant appui sur le bras du fauteuil « Vous n'assumez pas ce que nous sommes l'un pour l'autre et c'est pour cela qu'il ne faut rien laisser paraître envers les autres. Vous avez honte de nous ! » Affirma t-il sévèrement

Finch se raidit

-« Certainement pas ! » s'exclama t-il spontanément

-« Alors quoi d'autre ? » insista John sans le quitter des yeux

L'informaticien se troubla sous ce regard intense qui semblait lire dans ses pensées

-« Je veux… » Commença t-il « Je veux… nous préserver ! » Justifia t-il finalement

-« De qui ? De Shaw qui sait et que cela ne dérange pas ? De Lionel qui se doute et s'en réjouit ? » Il vit son compagnon écarquiller les yeux à l'évocation de l'inspecteur et de sa probable connaissance « Ou du monde parce que vous ne voulez pas vous afficher avec moi ? Un homme ? Un ex tueur ? Que sais-je encore ? »

-« Vous vous trompez ! »

Reese le fixa un instant

-« Peut être » affirma t-il en se redressant « Mais si je vous demandais de me dire pourquoi vous ne pourriez pas me répondre ! » Il traversa le salon, saisit son manteau et gagna la sortie

-« Appelez-moi au prochain numéro ! » lança t-il avant de partir en claquant la porte

Finch resta tétanisé dans son fauteuil. Tout avait dégénéré si vite ! Il n'avait rien vu venir. Même si au fond, il le savait, la crise couvait depuis un moment.

.

Une heure plus tard il n'avait toujours pas bougé lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur Shaw et Bear de retour de leur promenade. Il s'était tourné en entendant la porte mais la déception fut visible sur son visage devant les arrivants. Ils n'étaient pas celui qu'il espérait. La jeune femme lui adressa un regard perplexe

-« Quelque chose ne va pas Finch ? » demanda t-elle

-« Non tout va bien Miss Shaw » articula péniblement celui-ci

-« Reese n'est pas avec vous ? On a un numéro ? »

-« Non. Il est … sorti faire un tour »

-« Ah ? » répondit la jeune femme pour l'inciter à en dire plus. Mais Finch n'ajouta rien, faisant semblant de consulter son ordinateur

Shaw l'examina un instant de son regard apparemment indifférent. Elle nota son trouble et ses efforts pour le dissimuler. Avisa la trousse qu'il n'avait pas rangée. Remarqua sa chemise vaguement chiffonnée. Ajouté à l'absence de John pas réellement expliquée. Son cerveau entrainé aux déductions les plus complexes eut tôt fait de résoudre le cas relativement simple qui s'offrait à elle

-« Ok. Je vois » Affirma t-elle « Vous vous êtes disputés » ajouta t-elle en se dirigeant vers la cuisine

L'informaticien tressaillit

-« Pardon ? »

-« Inutile de me le cacher Finch. Vous avez votre tête contrariée. Celle que vous avez toujours quand quelque chose cloche avec John ou qu'il vous inquiète. Comme il n'est pas en mission c'est la première option ! » Jugea Shaw en revenant avec un paquet de biscuit

-« Vous êtes très observatrice Miss Shaw »

-« Ca faisait parti de mon Job Finch » La jeune femme s'installa en tailleur dans un fauteuil. Bear se rapprocha discrètement, intéressé. Elle le caressa aussitôt « J'espère que ce n'est pas à cause de moi ? » demanda t-elle en ouvrant son paquet

Finch hésita

-« Non Miss Shaw » dit-il finalement

-« Vous mentez plutôt mal Harold » remarqua Sameen en donnant un biscuit à Bear

L'informaticien la fixa, pinçant les lèvres

-« Qu'est ce qui vous fait dire ça Miss Shaw ? »

La jeune femme le fixa à son tour

-« Désolée Finch mais vous me connaissez, la diplomatie c'est pas mon truc, alors autant y aller carrément ! Je sais qu'il y a quelque chose entre vous et John. Comment je le sais ? Il m'a rien dit je vous rassure, c'est juste que ça crève les yeux. Dès que vous êtes réuni dans le même espace c'est évident. Parfois c'est électrique ! Moi je l'ai remarqué tout de suite dès la première fois » Elle se pencha pour donner un biscuit au malinois « Même Lionel a remarqué et se demande ce que vous attendez pour avouer» ricana t-elle Elle leva les yeux vers lui « Alors franchement vous gênez pas pour nous Harold ! »

Finch qui l'avait d'abord observé avec perplexité lui lança un regard complètement horrifié lorsqu'elle évoqua les soupçons de l'inspecteur Fusco

-« Miss Shaw » protesta t-il machinalement comme elle offrait un troisième biscuit à Bear

-« C'est plus diététique que les beignets Finch » rétorqua Sameen. Puis voyant qu'il avait besoin d'assimiler ce qu'elle venait de lui dire elle ajouta : « Bon, si nous n'avons pas de numéro je vais rentrer me poser un peu » Elle se leva, abandonnant le paquet de biscuit sur un meuble au hasard, puis se dirigea vers l'entrée

Finch l'interpella :

-« Miss Shaw ! »

-« Oui Finch ? »

-« Je ne suis pas sur d'arriver un jour à m'habituer à vos méthodes un peu trop… directes. Mais je me dois de reconnaitre leur bon sens. Merci Miss Shaw »

Celle ci hocha la tête pour approuver

-« Pas de quoi Harold » Elle hésita puis ajouta « Tachez de ne pas perdre trop de temps à réfléchir. Il n'est pas inépuisable »

-« Je sais. Merci Sameen »

-« A demain Finch »

-« A demain » murmura l'informaticien en la regardant partir. Il devait reconnaitre qu'elle n'avait pas tort. John non plus d'ailleurs. Il se laissait toujours trop guidé par ses craintes. C'était sans doute un des meilleurs moyens de passer à côté du bonheur songea t-il

Il entendit Bear gémir doucement, obnubilé par le paquet de biscuit délaissé

-« Oh Bear ! Tu as déjà eu ta part il me semble » remarqua Finch. Il se leva et repris le paquet mais il croisa le regard attendrissant du malinois. Il soupira « Que cela reste entre nous ! » intima t-il en lui tendant un dernier biscuit. « Miss Shaw devrait apprendre à ranger ses affaires » grogna t-il en regagnant la cuisine « Un vrai John au féminin ! »

.

OoooooooooO

.

Ce soir là Finch attendit impatiemment le retour de son compagnon mais resta sur sa frustration : Reese ne se manifesta pas. Il ne répondit même pas à ses deux appels _« Comment sait-il qu'il ne s'agit pas d'un numéro ? »_ remarqua t-il agacé. Il le localisa à son loft et compris qu'il agissait volontairement. Il ne le revit que le lendemain lorsqu'il pénétra dans la bibliothèque petit déjeuner en mains. L'ex agent déposa boissons et gâteaux sur la table avec seulement un bref salut, l'air neutre, sans chercher à s'approcher de son associé. Celui-ci compris le message

-« M Reese ? »

-« Oui Finch »

-« Vous êtes toujours… en colère ? » hasarda t-il

-« Non »

-« Bien. Mais si vous n'êtes plus fâché, pourquoi êtes-vous si distant ? »

-« Je ne suis pas distant Finch je suis prudent »

-« Prudent ? » s'étonna l'informaticien

-« Je ne voudrais pas manquer de discrétion » ironisa John

 _« Je vois »_ songea Finch _« Il est vexé »_

-« Et qui pourrais nous voir ici M Reese ? » demanda t-il « Dans cette bibliothèque abandonnée ? » se moqua t-il

-« La machine » rétorqua John sans sourciller

-« La machine est partout John. Si vous la considérez comme un obstacle à notre discrétion vous ne pourrez plus m'approcher » constata l'informaticien

Reese eut un haussement d'épaules, fataliste

-« Je sais. Mais j'obéis à vos souhaits »

Finch se leva, s'approcha de lui et le saisit par le col de sa chemise

-« Cessez vos enfantillages M Reese. Je regrette ce que je vous ai dit hier » John ne parut pas réagir « Et maintenant saluez moi convenablement » insista t-il en posant une main sur sa joue

-« A vos risques et périls Finch » répondit l'ex agent en lui obéissant. Il embrassa son partenaire avec habilité, jouant avec lui, le provoquant jusqu'à que l'informaticien laisse échapper un gémissement de plaisir. Il s'écarta alors brusquement

-« Doucement Finch. Là vous n'êtes vraiment pas discret ! » Affirma t-il l'air faussement sérieux. Son partenaire lui adressa un regard stupéfait puis protesta :

-« M Reese ! Arrêtez cela !»

-« Je ne fais que vous obéir Harold »

Finch soupira

-« Je crois qu'une mise au point est nécessaire M Reese » remarqua t-il en se frottant les yeux d'un geste las

-« Inutile. Nous avons évoqué le plus important hier Finch et j'ai parfaitement retenu la leçon : secret en toute circonstance ! »

-« John ne soyez pas si têtu » Murmura Finch. Il posa une main sur son bras. « Je voulais nous protéger. J'admets que je suis peut être allé un peu trop loin » Il hésita « Je vous promets de faire un effort »

-« Vous êtes sérieux ? » interrogea Reese perplexe

-« Je ne veux pas perdre ce qui nous uni » affirma Finch en pressant son bras

-« Cela n'arrivera pas Harold. J'ai plus d'amour que de colère contre vous. Cela ne m'arrange pas mais c'est ainsi ! » Constata John

L'informaticien, touché par sa déclaration, se rapprocha pour l'enlacer mais l'ex agent, anticipant le mouvement, fit un écart de côté en faisant mine de ne pas s'apercevoir de ses intentions. Il siffla son chien et se tourna vers la sortie à la stupéfaction de son associé

-« Viens Bear. C'est l'heure de ta promenade ! » Lança t-il tranquillement

-« John ! Nous n'avions pas terminé » s'exclama Finch. Mais l'ex agent ne se retourna pas, laissant son partenaire, seul, debout dans le couloir, frustré, et surtout vexé de son attitude.

Comme un fait exprès, un nouveau numéro leur parvint juste au moment au Reese revenait, et au grand désappointement de l'informaticien ils n'eurent pas de temps pour une autre explication

Finch rumina sa frustration pendant toute la durée de la mission. Jamais il n'avait été aussi impatient de voir une enquête se terminer ! Mais lorsqu'elle prit fin trois jours plus tard, il attendit à nouveau en vain le retour de son compagnon qui ne semblait toujours pas décidé à le rejoindre. John avait multiplié réflexions et remarques à chacun de leurs échanges et il ne semblait pas vraiment décidé à oublier leur dernière querelle. Pire, il l'avait évité ostensiblement les rares fois où ils avaient pu se voir quelques minutes. Et Finch sentit l'exaspération le gagner davantage à chaque heure.

Le lendemain matin, n'y tenant plus, l'informaticien se présenta dès 7H30 au loft de son partenaire, bien décidé à le surprendre. Mais John ne répondit pas aux coups frappés contre la porte. Décidé à obtenir gain de cause, Finch utilisa alors sa clé et pénétra dans l'appartement qu'il trouva vide. Il en fit le tour et releva quelques indices prouvant que l'ex agent avait du y passer la nuit mais visiblement il ne s'était pas attardé. Il s'apprêtait à quitter les lieux lorsqu'il aperçu un mot accroché sur la porte. Il s'en empara et le lut :

 _« Bonjour Finch_

 _J'espère que vous n'avez croisé personne dans l'ascenseur, ce ne serait pas discret._

 _Je vous attends à la bibliothèque_

 _John »_

Enervé, l'informaticien chiffonna le message et retourna à leur repaire.

Parvenu à destination il trouva son compagnon assis dans son fauteuil, les pieds posés sur le bureau, plongé dans la lecture d'un journal. Le petit déjeuner posé en évidence sur la table

-« Bonjour Harold » Lança t-il un petit sourire en coin étirant ses lèvres, son regard pétillant de malice.

-« Comment saviez vous que j'irai au loft ? » répliqua aussitôt celui-ci

John se leva et se rapprocha de lui sans cesser de sourire

-« Je vous connais tout simplement »

Finch soupira

-« Vous êtes exaspérant ! »

-« Désolé » affirma John. Il lui caressa la joue du bout des doigts puis approcha lentement son visage du sien. Mais au moment où ses lèvres allaient toucher les siennes il se ravisa « Et je ne peux même pas vous embrasser pour vous consoler » fit-il mine de se lamenter « Ce serait trop risqué »

Finch s'emporta, plus frustré que jamais devant son écart :

-« Et pourquoi donc ? »

-« Parce que si je vous embrasse vous allez soupirer ou gémir, ou pire : rougir ! Ce qui manquerait totalement de discrétion ! »

A bout de patience, Finch agrippa sa chemise à deux mains

-« John, je vous promets que si vous continuez à me provoquer ainsi vous le regretterez amèrement et si vous ne vous décidez pas à m'embrasser dans les vingt secondes vous aurez à en subir les conséquences et elles ne seront pas discrètes croyez moi ! » menaça t-il

-« Harold ! Vous allez attirer l'attention sur nous ! » Protesta l'ex agent

-« Présentement c'est le cadet de mes soucis M Reese ! »

-« Vous l'aurez voulu ! » constata John avant de l'embrasser avidement. Il le plaqua contre le mur pour mieux laisser ses mains le parcourir, se glissant sous la barrière des vêtements, cherchant cette peau dont il rêvait depuis quatre jours. Finch glissa les mains dans ses cheveux, les décoiffant comme il adorait le faire. John dénoua la cravate et la laissa tomber au sol pour mieux explorer son cou. Il harcela son partenaire de ses baisers, de ses caresses toujours plus précises, il sentait son corps lui répondre, s'enflammer sous ses mains. Finch, le souffle court, finit par le supplier :

-« John… allons dans la chambre… »

L'ex agent nicha son visage dans son cou pour dissimuler son sourire satisfait

-« A vos ordres patron » chuchota t-il à son oreille et il l'entraina rapidement dans la petite pièce.

.

Ooooooooooo

.

Appuyé sur un coude, Reese observait son compagnon qui se rhabillait en s'efforçant de défroisser ses vetements

-« Habillez-vous John. Miss Shaw ne devrait plus tarder ! »

John s'étira voluptueusement

-« Si vous y tenez » murmura t-il

-« Vous n'êtes pas vraiment présentable » ironisa l'informaticien en ajustant sa cravate. John s'en saisit et l'attira vers lui

-« Je serais bien resté ici avec vous un peu plus longtemps. J'étais en manque » affirma t-il, avec un sourire mutin

-« Il est temps de se mettre au travail M Reese » rétorqua l'informaticien en se dégageant « Si vous étiez moins têtu vous n'auriez pas été "en manque"»

-« C'est vous qui avez commencé Harold ! »

-« Ce n'est pas le moment. Nous en discuterons ce soir » trancha celui-ci « Levez vous maintenant »

-« D'accord » répondit Reese.

Finch quitta la chambre sans voir la lueur qui luisait dans le regard de son partenaire ni son sourire moqueur.

.

Finch était installé devant ses écrans, Reese se tenait debout non loin de lui, lorsque Shaw entra dans la salle.

-« Salut. Vous m'avez appelé Finch ? Un nouveau numéro ? »

-« Bonjour Miss Shaw. C'est le cas en effet »

-« Bien » répondit la jeune femme. Elle se rapprocha de l'informaticien « Tenez. C'est à vous ça » affirma t-elle en lui tendant une cravate. Harold écarquilla les yeux en rougissant, reconnaissant celle qu'il portait le matin même

-« Relax Finch. Je n'ai rien contre que vous deveniez plus démonstratif tout les deux tant que j'y assiste pas » ajouta la jeune femme se méprenant sur l'expression de son patron. Ce dernier se tourna vers son compagnon et vit son regard luisant et son petit sourire satisfait. Il comprit aussitôt qu'il l'avait fait exprès.

Shaw quitta la bibliothèque la première. Finch en profita pour retenir un instant son compagnon

-« Satisfait de votre petite vengeance M Reese ? » grinça t-il

-« Très » se moqua celui-ci

-« Vous aviez tout prévu n'est ce pas ? »

John passa un bras autour de sa taille et se pencha vers lui, frôlant ses lèvres

-« Exact. Y comprit de laisser une cravate dans le tiroir de la table de nuit pour que vous ne remarquiez pas l'absence de la votre. Il me suffisait d'espérer que vous ne remarqueriez pas la différence »

-« Vous êtes diabolique ! »

Reese eut un petit sourire. Il l'embrassa puis le relâchant, il lança joyeusement :

-« A tout à l'heure Harold ! »

Finch le suivit des yeux, désabusé.

.

La mission les amena à une rencontre inattendue. Ils furent amenés à côtoyer deux enquêteurs aux méthodes assez particulières. Après avoir réussi à les éviter pendant la mission, Reese et Finch se trouvèrent tout de même contraint de se confronter à eux alors qu'ils se trouvaient dans un vieil entrepôt. L'échange fut un peu particulier !

-« Nous résolvons les mystères et combattons le crime » affirma Holmes

-« Nous résolvons les mystères et stoppons les crimes avant qu'ils ne commencent » répliqua Finch

-« Nous utilisons la logique déductive » affirma le détective

-« Nous utilisons la technologie de pointe » riposta l'informaticien

-« J'ai une partenaire magnifique et séduisante » argua Sherlock

Finch hésita puis affirma :

-« Moi aussi... »

Il n'osa pas se retourner mais devina sans peine le regard stupéfait que Reese lui adressa

-« Gênant » commenta Watson

-« Mais peut-être enquête t-on mieux en couple ? » interrogea le détective en dévisageant sa partenaire

-« Vous avez des statistiques là-dessus ? » rétorqua la jeune femme

-« On pourrait tester comme eux ? »suggéra Holmes

Watson dévisagea Finch, rougissant mais imperturbable. Puis Reese qui, revenu de sa surprise, profitait que son compagnon ne le voyait pas pour le dévorer des yeux, d'un regard sans ambigüité sur ses pensées. Puis son partenaire qui la fixait d'un air intéressé.

-« Bande de pervers ! » Lâcha t-elle avant de tourner les talons. Sherlock la suivit des yeux un peu déçu. Puis il se tourna vers les deux associés

-« Messieurs. Ravi de vous avoir connu » salua t-il avant de se détourner pour suivre la jeune femme

-« Nous de même M Holmes » répondit poliment Finch

A peine Holmes et Watson disparus, Reese saisit son partenaire par la taille et l'attira contre lui

-« Pourquoi avez-vous dit cela ? »

-« Pourquoi pas ? C'est la vérité non ? » Rétorqua Finch

-« Oui mais je pensais qu'elle devait rester secrète »

-« Ne vous avais-je pas promis de faire un effort ? »

-« C'est tout de même inattendu » jugea Reese

-«Êtes-vous contre John ? »

-« Oh non ! » répliqua aussitôt celui-ci

-« Tout va bien dans ce cas »

-« On ne peut mieux » affirma l'ex agent en posant un baiser dans son cou « Quoique… » Ajouta t-il après quelques secondes

-« Hum ? » s'étonna l'informaticien

-« Si on rentrait ? » demanda John. Il se pencha et chuchota à l'oreille de son compagnon « J'ai acheté du chocolat… » Il se redressa aussitôt pour le plaisir de le voir rougir violemment, puis, prenant sa main, il l'entraina rapidement hors de l'entrepôt.

 _ **THE END.**_


End file.
